Smart phones which are mobile terminals having the usual capabilities of a personal computer are prevailing. With enriched 3G, LTE (Long Term Evolution), hot spots and the like, smart phones are usable in a rich environment which permits the smart phones to be easily connectable to a network. There are three kinds of applications that may run on smart phones, namely, a native application, a Web application, and a Hybrid Mobile Application.
The native application is a specialized application or special-purpose application for a terminal that executes the application. Because this native application may freely handle local resources and devices of a terminal, it has to be installed in the terminal to be specialized therefor, so that a developer has to create a custom-designed application for each terminal. The Web application runs on a browser, and does not have to be installed in a terminal, so that execution of the Web application does not depend on a terminal or an OS (Operating System). However, the Web application runs on a Web server, not a terminal, in principle, the feasible operation of local resources is limited to a file operation or the like using the File API of JavaScript (registered trademark) as compared to the native application. The Hybrid Mobile Application may be created in a development environment such as PhoneGap or WAC (Wholesale Applications Community), and, unlike the Web application, may be executed without depending on an OS. In addition, like the native application, the Hybrid Mobile Application may freely access local resources or devices.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-163269 discloses an example of related art.